fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sorashiro Hayate
Sorashiro Hayate (空城はやて Sorashiro Hayate) is one of the main Cures in Happy! Prince PreCure. He is a 17-year-old boy, who is straightforward and has a strong sense of justice, and isn't afraid to stand up to his friends, even though they can stand up for themselves. He is the heir to Sorashiro Corp. and is a talented musician, earning the nickname "The Musical Prince". Even though he shows a tough demeanor, Hayate has a huge fear of ghosts, and has a soft side for animals. His alter ego is Cure Armor (キュアアーマー Kyua Āmā). His gemstone is the Emerald and he can control wind. Appearance Hayate has dark green shoulder-length hair, with a light-green bandana tied around his head with dark green colored eyes. His school uniform consists a dark blue blazer jacket, which is open, sporting the school's crest on the breast pocket. He doesn't wear a red tie like the others, but he does wear a dark blue vest, a pair of dark blue pants, and brown leather shoes. His casual outfit consists a black leather motorcycle jacket, with a green t-shirt underneath, a pair of blue denim-jeans and black army-syle boots. Like the others, Hayate wears his Prince Key as a necklace. As Cure Armor, Hayate's hair becomes bright green and grows longer, the top layer of his hair become spiky and voluminous. He has a golden crown-like headband with an green-shaped Emerald in the center and two angel wings attatched to the sides, and he wears it on the center of his head. His Prince costume is green with golden lining and white highlights. He has a golden standing collar, golden epaulettes on his shoulders and golden sash going across diagonally with a Happy! Prince emblem attatch to upper left. The cuffs on the sleeves are golden with green highlights, sporting white formal gloves, covering Hayate's hands. His pants are green with golden linings on the sides and white knee-lengh boots with golden-lined folds on the top, tucking the pants in. The back of Hayate's top sports a long and flowing green cape which stop at his ankles, and sports a golden buckled belt on the waist. Personality Hayate is a straightforward young man who is the childhood friend of Ryoku. He has a strong sense of justice and isn't afraid to defend his friends, despite being able to defend themselves. However, he is shown to be afraid of ghosts. He is a talented musician and dreams of forming a band and becoming big around the world, thus being part of the Music Club, earning the nickname the nickname. "The Musical Prince." History Friendship with Ryoku Meeting Princess Tiara Becoming Cure Armor Relationships Otorishiba Ryoku - Hayate's childhood friend and Cure teammate Cure Armor Cure Armor (キュアアーマー Kyua Āmā) is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Hayate. Attacks Emerald Impact : Cure Armor's finishing attack. His Happy! Prince emblem emits a green light, producing wind energy, big enough for Armor to perform his attack. Sub Attacks Armor Cyclone : Cure Armor's sub-attack. He can form a large tornado which can cause the opponent to get sucked in and get damaged by blade-like winds. However, this attack will make Armor very dizzy, Etymology Sorashiro (空城): Sora ''(空) translates to the word "sky" and ''Shiro ''(城) translates to the word "castle". '''Hayate '(はやて) translates to "fresh breeze," alluding to his power to control wind. His name means, "Fresh breeze in the sky catsle" Cure Armor: Hayate named himself Cure Armor because of his tough personality, and since armor is a suit made out of tough metal, worn by knights in Medieval times. Trivia Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Category:Green Cures Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cures